Matsuoka Natsumi
|birthday = August 8, 1996 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = A |height = 161 cm |weight = 46 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Matsuoka Natsumi (마츠오카 나츠미; まつおか なつみ) is currently a captain of HKT48. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #67 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Natsumi Official debuted with HKT48 in July of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) HKT48 A-Sides * "Suki! Suki! Skip!" * "Melon Juice" * "Sakura, Minna de Tabeta" * "Hikaeme I love you!" * "12 Byou" * "Shekarashika!" * "74okubun no 1 no Kimi e" * "Saikou ka yo" * "Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?" * "Hayaokuri Calendar" * "Ishi" B-Sides * "Onegai Valentine" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Ima ga Ichiban" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Soko de Nani wo Kangaeru ka?" (Melon Juice) * "Doro no Metronome" (Melon Juice) * "Kimi wa Doushite?" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Kidoku Suru" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Kimi no Koto ga Suki yaken" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Ima, Kimi wo Omou" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Idol no Oujya" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Rock da yo, jinsei wa..." (12 Byou) * "Chameleon Joshikousei" (12 Byou) * "Tasogare no Tandem" (Shekarashika!) * "Buddy" (Shekarashika!) * "Chain of love" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Yume Hitotsu" (Saikou ka yo) * "Yozora no Tsuki wo Nomikomou" (Saikou ka yo) * "Hitsuzenteki Koibito" (Bagutte Iijan) * "Kisetsu no Sei ni Shitaku wa nai" (Hayaokuri Calendar) * "Itsudatte Soba ni Iru" (Ishi) * "Otona Ressha wa Doko wo Hashitteru no ka?" (Ishi) Albums * "Hitosashiyubi no Juudan" (092) * "Passion Fruit no Himitsu" (092) Other * "Tansu no Gen" AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Hatsukoi Butterfly" (Eien Pressure) * "Bara no Kajitsu" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Wink wa Sankai" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * "Kimi no Uso wo Shitteita" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Seikaku ga Warui Onna no Ko" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Ambulance" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Otona Ressha" (Green Flash) * "Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo..." (Halloween Night) * "Madonna no Sentaku" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Make noise" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Shinka Shitenee Jan" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Tomaranai Kanransha" (Shoot Sign) * "Tenmetsu Pheromone" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Jibuntachi no Koi ni Kagitte" (＃SukiNanda) * "Buttaoreru Made" (Jabaja) * "Aru Hi Fui ni..." (Sentimental Train) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Albums * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Ao Kusai Rock" (Thumbnail) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) HKT48 * Suki! Suki! Skip! (2013) * Melon Juice (2014) * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta (2014) * Hikaeme I love you! (2015) * 12 Byou (2015) * Shekarashika! (2016) * 74okubun no 1 no Kimi e (2014) * Saikou ka yo (2017) * Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka? (2017) * Hayaokuri Calendar (2018) * Ishi (2019) Television * AKBINGO! * Produce 48 (2018) * KoreKara * Aru Aru YY Terebi * HKT Variety 48 * HaKaTa Hyakkaten * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT48 Tonkotsu Mahou Shoujo Gakuin * HKT48 Shakariki 48! * HKT48 no Goboten! * HKT48 no "Hokamina" ~Sonohoka no minasan~ Gallery Produce 48 Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 1.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 2.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 3.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 4.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 5.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 6.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 7.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 8.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 9.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 10.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi Promotional 11.jpg HKT48 Matsuoka Natsumi 2011.jpeg Matsuoka Natsumi 2012.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi 2014.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi 2015.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi 2016.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi 2017.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi (HKT48 6th Anniversary).jpg Matsuoka Natsumi 2018.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi HKT48 2018 2.jpg Matsuoka Natsumi HKT48 Christmas 2018.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 HKT48ㅣ마츠오카 나츠미ㅣ자신감을 키워 데뷔하겠습니다 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ마츠오카 나츠미(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ마츠오카 나츠미(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ마츠오카 나츠미(HKT48)+나이키 코코로(NMB48) - ♬요괴체조 1번 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이마다 미나(HKT48) vs 마츠오카 나츠미(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 HKT48 모토무라 아오이,이마다 미나,무라카와 비비안,쿠리하라 사에, 츠키아시 아마네, 마츠오카 나츠미, 아라마키 미사키 ♬멈추지 않는 관람차|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ마츠오카 나츠미 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ마츠오카 나츠미 - AOA ♬단발머리 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Short Hair Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:HKT48